Bound To Happen
by MsLove81
Summary: Sequel to Connection to the Past. Harry and Hermiones daughter Mya is now in school with her best friend Ethan Malfoy read through as they deal with everyday life at Hogwarts and try to keep their friendship and maybe more..
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everyone! I know I'm back so soon but I really had nothing better to do so let me give you a little Idea what Bound to happen is about. Hermione and Harry's darling daughter is all grow up and in her 6th yea at Hogwarts. Ethan Mya's best friend who just so happens to be Ginny and Draco's own little Slytherin prince. The story is going to be about all the themes the two teenagers have to deal with while trying to remain friends. So I really do hope you like it. OH I'm making it R because I don't really know how it's going to end up so…ON with the show!

            It was the last day of summer, which meant the first day back to school and Mya Potter was running around her room nervously trying to find the rest of her clothes.

" Mum! Dad!" Harry came bounding up the stairs in a panic to see what his daughter was yelling about. When he reached the door to her room he found her sitting on the floor in a pile of clothes and other things he much rather never have seen. At almost 16 Harry was proud to say he was the father of a beautiful healthy always growing, not to mention hormonal teenager. " Mya what's wrong?" Harry asked being generally concerned. Mya stood up and pouted which always gave a tug at Harry's heart. Yes Harry Potter was a sucker to the lip especially when given by his pride Mya. " Dad I can't seem to get my stuff together. I'm so nervous. And James keeps rubbing in my face that he's packed already." Harry smiled at his truly beautiful daughter. Now sure every parent is suppose to think their daughter is beautiful but Mya had some breathtaking features. She was bout 5'7 with her fathers raven black hair that fell to her waist in beautiful curls. She also had his eyes except hers even put her father to shame the way they would change colors. She however didn't take on either of her parent's fair complexion and was the tan one of the family with perfect-bronzed skin. So while all of her friends were worrying about their tans she already had her perfect just in the sunglow naturally. The one thing Harry and like most fathers of daughters don't like to admit is when their little princesses have figures and Mya was no exception to this rule. Mya had a figure he knew all the boys and maybe even some of the girls noticed and he really wished she didn't have. " Dad! Why are you staring at me like that!" Mya said shouting and stomping her foot. Harry chuckled and kissed Mya's forehead. " Because you all grown up now go pack and relax you look like your mum running around like that, and whatever you forget your mum will send it to you."

            Mya let out a huge huff of anger and threw her stuff on the floor. " Morgan and Lily are so lucky they don't have school." Harry laughed at the mention of his two other children Morgan was 9 and he was more than excited to be starting Hogwarts in a couple of years and cried every time Mya, and James left for school. " Well I should hope they don't have school your mum just came home from the hospital with Lily just yesterday."

Mya wheeled around and was standing on her now mountain of clothes and threw her hands up into the air. " That's just it Dad! Mum just had Lily and now I'm leaving. Lily isn't going to remember who in bloody hell I am, and what if Mum needs me?" Mya didn't see her mother slowly making her way up the stairs until she had reached the door. " If I need you I'll send for you right away I promise. And Harry what have I said to you about letting our daughter use such foul language." Hermione said with a slight smile on her face. In her arms was cradled a small sleeping baby. Mya walked over and collected the baby from her mother's arms and walked around with her.

After a long tearful goodbye Mya and James were on the Hogwarts express set off to start their 6th and 4th years of school. Mya and James were both in Gryffindor and both were equally popular among all of the houses. Mya however was nominated one of the most beautiful girls in the school without think of it ever.

            Mya, Crystal Parkinson, and Amelia Chang were all walking down the train's corridors when they came across Ethan Malfoys compartment. Mya's eyes lit up with excitement at the sight of her best friend whom she had not seen nor heard from all summer. " Ethan! How good to see you I missed you so much." Mya said throwing her arms around her best friend. However when he didn't return the gesture Mya sat back up knowing something was wrong. Ethan who was sitting with his gang of Slytherin friends noticed them giving him funny looks. So all Ethan did was turn his back to Mya. Mya walked up to Ethan with tears in her eyes. " Ethan what's wrong with you? Didn't you miss me at all this summer it's the first one we haven't spent together."  Ethan smirked before finally opening his mouth. " I guess not" Mya who was now crying and didn't care if anyone saw it was furious. " And to think Ethan after 14 fucking years I thought you were my best friend." Ethan only shrugged as Mya and her friends left the compartment.

            Later on that night after the sorting ceremony Mya's face was still all red from crying. She had just put on a pair of boxers and a tank top and slippers. As she wandered through the halls of Hogwarts on her way to the kitchen she came across Ethan and his friends. Ethan's heart sank as he saw how sad Mya looked. " Mya." Ethan quietly said but Mya ignored him and walked right through him and his friends. When Ethan turned around to watch her walk away he saw her wipe her hand across her eyes and cover her moth to muffle her batch of newly falling tears. He felt horrible.

            Mya was in the dance room practicing. When she danced she got lost in herself and the music. Ethan stood invisibly at the doorway rembering the time Mya had asked him help her into a new position she had learned. It was the most intimate contact he'd ever made with her and she was even more beautiful if possible when she danced. Ethan and Mya were like night and day. Ethan with his almost veela like features, and Mya with her dark exotic features. Although they were opposites they looked perfect together.

            One thing that Ethan never let Mya know was her perfection. She reached just the right spot on him when she'd give him a hug. Her smile and her high pitch bubbly laugh that even when in his foulest moods couldn't not smile when she'd laugh.  Her perfect pouty red lips that looked like she had been eating strawberries all day and the dark little freckles she had across the bridge of her nose. One of Ethan's favorite possessions was not the newest addition of the fire bolt. But a picture of him with Mya sleeping in the apple orchard where her parents wedding took place. The way Mya looked and fit him perfectly lying across his chest.         

            Mya spun around one more time and came face to face with Ethan. Who kindly enough stopped her so she wouldn't fall. Mya jumped as she looked into Ethan's storm cloud eyes. Ethan looked just like his father minus the attitude and hair gel when he was that age. " What do you want Ethan." Mya said shortly. Ethan noticed the tired expression across Mya's face and put his arm around her. " Lets go to sleep Mya." Mya nodded and followed Ethan out of the dance room. Mya followed Ethan under the protection of his arm through the Slytherin common room. Anyone who had never seen the pair like that would think they were off for good shag, but those who had seen them knew they only slept.

            When Ethan had snugly tucked Mya under the covers did she finally turn to face him.  " What was your problem today?" Ethan brushed the curls out of Mya's eyes. " Conner was making fun of me when Jonathan said my best friend was a girl. I didn't want him to give either of use shit. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Mya sat up a bit against Ethan's arm. " So your ashamed that your best friend is a girl aren't you? That's why you stayed away all summer. I can't believe you." Ethan sat up and pinned Mya down. " No Mya, I'd never be ashamed of us its just things are going to be hard now since I started seeing Bella over the summer. I was with her in Italy all summer." Mya jumped so Ethan fell off the bed and she started to yell not caring about the other sleeping boys around them. " Bella! You know I don't like her and she hates me! You slept with her didn't you?" When Ethan didn't answer Mya took that as a yes and got even more upset. " Stop being jealous Mya." Mya pinched the bridge of her nose. " Jealous! I'm not jealous. I hate her and you slept with her not only that but you kept it from me."  By now there was a crowed of boys around the bed and Mya had dealt with enough that night and jumped off the bed and walked out of the room.

            A/n: Ok so how did you like chapter one? I hope you did as you can see I think I have something going on here with this story but since I'm still early into it any suggestions or even a co-author would be appreciated! Drop me a line at lilnina81yahoo.com if you want to help or co-author.


	2. The fight

            A/n: I forgot my disclaimer in my previous chapter so I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters. Now on with my story thank you everyone who is reading this story I know sequels aren't always as great as the originals but I'll try my hardest.

            The next morning at breakfast Ethan was sitting with his girlfriend Bella and watched as Mya almost fell asleep in her cereal for the 10th time. Her eyes were all swollen and red which meant she probably spent all night crying. As if the day hadn't gotten any worse they announced there was going to be a welcome back ball in two weeks. Mya was leaving the great hall when Bella and Ethan came up behind her. " My my Mya don't you look like you got hit by the Hogwarts express too bad." Bella said pouting laughing as Mya dropped her head ashamed as she shuffled off to class.

            Bella fit her name perfect Bella Maria Coronado her father was a wealthy Spanish banker and her mother a Veela. So she fit her name perfectly. She was a 6th year Ravenclaw. With long platinum blond hair, blue eyes. She was short about 5' with a body that no one could not look at " She's so pretty." Mya said sadly to Amelia. Amelia smirked. " Yea she is too bad she's a whore." Crystal just shook her head. " You both have problems Mya you're a million times prettier than she'll ever be she can't even touch your beauty. She looks like a crack head Barbie and she makes me sick."

            In potions Bella and her best friend Kim sat in front of Mya and Crystal. Mya was leaning on the wall when Bella turned around. " Too bad your boobs aren't bigger Mya to hold your shirt up."  Mya just looked down at her shirt sadly. " Too bad Mya's are real unlike someone here. Too bad she didn't have to buy them like you. Honestly I think you have more stuffing in your chest then you have brains in your head." Crystal said venomously. Mya could not help but laugh, which set Bella off and caused her to slap Mya across the face.

            Mya was hit so hard that her head flew to one side. That was the last straw she was so sick of being harassed by Bella. Mya sat and the desk and slid across it so her feet were dangling and kicked Bella straight across her desk. The next thing everyone knew Crystal had pinned Bella's wrists to the desk while Mya sat on top of her pinning her down punching her.

            Professor Snape ran into the room at the sound of Bella's screams and pulled Mya off of her. Bella stood up with a bleeding lip and nose and glared at Mya. When Mya was released she spun around and punched Bella Square in the eye. Bella fell into Ethan's waiting arms just as Mya reached her. " Don't you ever talk shit about me again. You got it?" Mya said angrily with her finger in Bella's face. Mya was walking out of the room when uproar of applause started.

            Ethan ran out of the room after Mya and grabbed her arm and spun her around as she was trying to leave. " What was that for Mya? What's gotten into you?" Ethan noticed Mya's knuckles were bleeding and beginning to bruise and wiped them off. Mya just glared at Ethan. " Don't you dare defend her Ethan. You along with everyone else heard what she said yet you let her. So I put her in her place. And don't you dare tell me I'm wrong." With that Mya ripped her arm from Ethan's grasp and hurried down the hall.


	3. Our dearest

            The Potter and Malfoy family were all gathered around the kitchen table at the burrow. The four of them decided to send Molly and Arthur on a cruise for their 50th wedding anniversary but not before promising the couple that they would all stay at the house and watch it. They were all chatting happily when Dalena, Mya and Ethan's owl came through the window dropping a letter in Hermione's lap. Hermione smiled and gave the owl a treat before sending her off. Ginny shook her head at her husband Draco who looked like a scolded puppy. " What Gin?" Draco said shrugging his shoulders. " You know perfectly what I mean I give you this look every time I see that bloody owl how could you let your son name his bird Magdalena?" Draco sat up tall and smiled. " It's from his favorite song by a perfect circle." Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed the baby on her shoulder up a little bit higher. " It's about a stripper your son named his bird after a stripper." Draco smiled and turned to Hermione who was smiling about whatever was in that letter.

" Mya what has gotten you so amused?" Hermione looked up at Draco and the rest and before stating. " It seems Harry our daughter has gotten a detention for beating someone up." Ginny's eyes widened in shock as she snatched the letter from Hermione's hands. Draco who was all up for Mya kicking peoples Asses was curious. " Who did she slaughter?" Draco said clapping his hands. Ginny threw her head back and laughed before finally settling down. " Ours truly our own little Ms.Corronado." Draco's mouth fell open. " I'm sensing some jealousy from our Ms.Potter?" Ginny shook her head. " No she just knows she's nothing more than a sleazy little whore and she knows what's best for Ethan." Ginny never thought anyone except Mya was good enough or beautiful enough for Ethan. So when Ethan started dating Bella she was disgusted but didn't start hating the girl until Bella said she could give Ginny some tips that would help burn that baby fat right off.

            Ginny and Draco excused themselves to put the babies down. Since Hermione and Ginny were best friends and loved the way they grew up they decided to plan they're kids out at the same time so each of them had someone their age to grow up with starting with Mya and Ethan. Then Sydney and James, Morgan and Molly, finally Lily and Brandon. The best thing about having that many kids was knowing they could afford them and Ginny was quite protective when it came to her kids as well as Hermione's if anyone laid a finger on Mya they would not see the next day according to Ginny. Ginny set Brandon down in the crib and Draco was adjusting Lily' s nappie before setting her down next to him when he turned to Ginny.  " You hate Bella that much?" Ginny walked over to the curtains and pulled them closed. " Yes Draco I hate her that much she's just using Ethan and I don't want him to get hurt. I asked her when she visited something about the future and she said oh I don't think we'll be together that long which means she is going to dump him." Draco smiled he loved his wife's energy and passion for her children. " But Ginny at his age.." But Ginny cut him short. " We all know what you were doing at his age Draco so please lets not go down that part of memory lane. Bella is a little money grubbing tramp like her mother was. Its my job as a mother to keep my children safe and out of harm and that means getting rid of little threats such as Ms.Corronado." Draco's eyes widened at his wife's boldness. " Ginny don't do anything we can't tell him who to be with he'll have to learn the hard way." Ginny sighed. " I know Draco but I don't want to see him hurt you know how he gets." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife. " I know how he gets and I love you for worrying about him but he needs to deal with life on his own now lets go back downstairs."

A/n: Ok so I thought you needed a little break between the action and I decided that it would be best if you saw how The Potters and Malfoys felt about their kids and their relationships with them hope you enjoyed some of the humor.


	4. The Dance

The next two weeks of school went by slowly for Mya. Ethan wasn't speaking to her, which excited Bella. Mya was going to the dance with Marcus Angelio who was a Slytherin. Not only a Slytherin but the one Ethan hated the most. It was the night of the dance and Mya was trying to do her hair. Her dress was a light sea foam color that looked like something a fairy might wear.  
Marcus was waiting downstairs for Mya and smirked when he saw her. Mya and Marcus walked hand in hand to the great hall on the way they ran into Ethan and Bella. Mya had to suppress a laugh Bella who was all over Ethan looked like nothing more than a common slut. Mya thought that was a little bit of a harsh word but there was no other way to describe it.  
The first song of the night came on and it was a slow one. Ethan watched as Marcus held Mya disgustingly close, too close for his likes. Mya felt quite uncomfortable but closed her eyes so it wouldn't show. As the night went on Ethan noticed Marcus dragging Mya out onto the patio. Each time Mya would run back inside looking quite flustered and not in a good way. As the dance came to an end Marcus invited Mya back to the Slytherin common room so they could go to a party in the forbidden forest. When they reached the common room Mya was so nervous that she didn't even think twice about the double shot of fire whiskey that Marcus handed her. Four double shots later a very hysterical and drunk Mya was clutching Marcus's arm on the way to the party.  
Ethan and Bella were already at the party when Mya and Ethan arrived. Bella who was so drunk that she passed out was next to Ethan. Ethan noticed that Mya was not drunk but totally sloshed to oblivion. He watched as Mya willingly plopped down into Marcus's lap. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two while drinking his own bottle of fire whiskey. How could she sit there and squirm in his lap in such a teasing way. Didn't she know what that could do to a guy? Obviously she did because she seemed quite pleased when Marcus placed kisses along her neck letting out a soft moan. Mya knew how to moan? Who knew! and in such a lustful way that Ethan's blood began to boil with anger. He should be the one making her moan like that not the one person he hated more than anything. Ethan shook his head and took another swig from his bottle he could feel the light heated feeling that came on when one started to get drunk. After a few more swigs he didn't care when Marcus took Mya further into the forest.  
Ethan was totally plowed when he saw Marcus storming out of the forest with blood on his crisp white shirt. He waited a while and after no sign of Mya panic and nausea overtook him. He jumped up a little too quick and started to run into the place Marcus had come from. With his head spinning he called out for Mya. With no reply Ethan began to think the worst he knew he shouldn't have been drinking so much but what's a man supposed to do. He was about to turn back and call for help when he saw her.  
She was slumped over a tree trunk face down. When he rolled her over another wave of nausea hit him hard and he couldn't help but be sick. Her dress was torn almost completely off and was covered in blood. Around her neck was visible hand prints like someone was trying to strangle her. Her lip was split and her eye was black. Marcus had literally beat the shit of her. When Ethan tried to shake her awake he got no response and scooped her up into his arms. He carefully wrapped his cloak around her to conceal her body and face he wanted to save her from anymore embarrassment and questioning.  
Ethan quickly carried Mya back to the castle hurrying by Bella who he didn't even care about at this point. His only focus was getting Mya to her room the back way without anyone seeing them. By the time Ethan had reached Mya's room she was wide awake and crying against Ethan's chest.  
Ethan set Mya on the bed and looked her over. The bruises were setting in and getting darker in color. " My we need to get you into the bath. Do you want me to get one of your friends?" Mya looked up quickly fear visible across her face. " No, Can you do it for me please?" Ethan swallowed hard. Could he actually go through with this? " OK, are you sure about this Mya?" Mya stood up and slowly walked into the bathroom.  
Ethan drew Mya's bath adding a little bit of rose water to it. Mya meanwhile discarded what was left of her dress. Ethan turned around so Mya could make her way into the bath. Ethan turned at the sound of cursing and saw Mya stumble. Ethan walked over to her and slowly picked Mya up placing her carefully into the hot water. He had never seen Mya naked before, but even bruised and beaten she was still beautiful.  
A/n: OK I'm SOOOO SORRY about taking so long but I have had major writers block on where I wanted this story to go so now I will be sure since it is Christmas break....To update!! I have like 4 chapters written or more! and will post them but I'm also writing future chapters...which I have changed from my original Idea but I think I like my new idea better it goes into a totally different themes which I think you all will like. So to all my faithful readers if you haven't abandoned me please please please review and meanwhile I'm typing up the next chapter for you.!! 


	5. That night

A/N: OK as I promised I'm updating...this is another chapter to help break up the action and waste time..Ha...On with it I hope you like it.  
That night Dumbldor made Mya tell him what happened and assured her that Marcus was going to be removed from the school immediately. As soon as the three reached the main hallway Marcus was cuffed and being led from the building.  
That night while Mya was laying on her bed alone she had asked Ethan to leave her alone, at first he argued with her then finally gave it. Mya was crying into her pillow when she heard a knock at the door. To tired and sore to get up and get the door she waited for it to open on her own. The person who walked in was not someone she expected to see.  
Harry looked at the face of his beaten daughter and his heart broke. Mya looked broken down and exhausted. Mya started to cry harder at the sight of her father. Harry and Mya had always had a special relationship, he sat down next to his daughter and let her lay across his lap while he stroked her hair, something he had done when she was little and fussy or just sad. " Dad how do you know when your in love with someone?" Harry let out a chuckle at his oldest child and smiled down at her. "You know you love someone when their the only one who takes up your thoughts. When you'd give up anything and fight for them to just to be with them and know they're all right. When you can't stand to be a day without them, and when your heart hurts so much it feels like it's going to explode when your not with them. It feels like when you go to high on a swing and your heart gets caught in your chest when you come down. Both the worst and the best feeling in the world." Mya smiled and quietly spoke. " Yea that's what I thought if felt like." Harry smiled again "Is it Ethan?" Mya sat up totally startled. " How did you know?" Harry smiled and shook his head at his daughter. " I'm not blind Mya none of us are. Because you grew up together it seemed natural. And just the way you'd look and and would sparkle when you two were together. They way your eyes would light up when you saw him. Much like I was when I was around your mother." Mya smiled again and fell asleep in his lap.  
The next morning Mya awoke and remembered her dad visiting in night. A small smile crossed her face as she realized it was Saturday which meant she had a date with the girls to go to hogsmede. Mya got dressed in her favorite T-shirt that Ethan bought her. It was black and said BITCH across it in white letters. She pulled on her dark low ride jeans and met Crystal and Amelia down in the great hall and left for Hogsmede. 


	6. Hogsmede

A/n: OK the next few chapters are going to be action breakers. Just because I don't want it all to close and I want you to see Mya and Ethan's relationship more. Hope you enjoy it.  
When the girls reached Hogsmede they were excited to see the new piercing and tattoo shop. Mya smirked and grabbed Crystal and Amelia and dragged them in. Mya made the girls wait for her while she headed to the back with the stores owner.  
When Mya came out she had a very small diamond in her nose and a new bellybutton ring, but what shocked the girls the most was the black tattoo on Mya's lower back. Amelia and Crystal jumped up and down and screamed with excitement and decided to get pierced too. An hour later the girls wandered out of the shop and back onto the busy streets.  
As they were walking around they ran into Ethan and his friends. Ethan winced at Mya's black eye. " Hey Mya even with a black eye that nose ring makes you look 30 million times hotter if that is even possible." Ethan's head snapped around to inspect the small diamond in Mya's nose. Mya let out a soft giggle. " Thank you Chris,thats really sweet of you. If you liked the nose you'll like this." Mya lifted her shirt to expose her new bellybutton piercing. As soon as she did Ethan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. " What the hell is wrong with you Mya? Going off and doing stuff like that and showing yourself off." Mya strategically rolled her eyes like she had done so many times when Ethan had gotten like this. " Ethan its a damn piercing your not my father and your not my boyfriend last time I checked so you don't really have any say so in what I do. So let go of my arm your hurting me." Ethan rolled his eyes and dropped Mya's arm and stormed off as Mya laughed at his childish actions and went back to her friends. When Mya and her friends reached Hogwarts again Mya and Crystal were sitting in Mya's room. As Mya let her hair down she noticed her friend staring at her. " Cry why are you looking at me like that." Crystal smiled and laid down on her stomach. " Why are you so damn pretty." Mya looked up and smiled at her friend lovingly "I'm not pretty Crystal, your pretty too." Crystal smiled at how naive her friend was. " Mya thank you but, if you weren't pretty you wouldn't have all the boys in the school falling for you." Mya spun around with a suprised look on her face. " Cry what are you talking about your crazy." When she realized her friend was being serious she frowned. " I may have all the guys falling for me except the one I want." Mya said sadly. " He's fallen for you Mya, you just never noticed or you chose not to notice." Mya stood up quickly and faced her friend once more. " What are you talking about"  
Crystal stood up and walked up to her friend. " I'm talking about you liking Ethan." Mya looked like she was about to cry and backed up against the wall. " I don't like Ethan." Crystal smiled and walked closer to Mya. " Your right Mya ... you don't like him because you love him. And If you didn't why do you look as if your about to cry?" Mya's eyes welled up and tears slowly started to fall. " How did you know Crystal? I didn't tell anyone"  
Crystal smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend. " Like I told you Mya no on needed to tell me, it was written all over both of your faces." Mya sat down on her bed and cried, she didn't care anymore. While she was crying Crystal noticed something on Mya's lower back. She slowly crawled around so that she was behind Mya and lifted her shirt up. On Mya's back was a beautiful symbolic tattoo. " My what does your tattoo mean?" Mya rolled over and looked up at her friend. " You promise not to tell anyone?" Crystal nodded and wrapped Mya in her arms to reassure her. " It's the fairy symbol for the snake and the lioness." Crystal hugged her friend tighter and kissed her forehead. " It's beautiful My, and sweet he'll love it when he gets a chance to see it"  
Mya nodded and kissed her friend and stood up. " I'm gonna head to the Slytherin common room you can stay here if you want." Crystal nodded and watched her friend leave. On the way to see Ethan Mya ran into Professor Snape who wasn't in the least suprised to see her.  
"Ah, Ms. Potter good thing you came. Ethan needs you. Although don't tell him I said that. He's having a bit of a breakdown. Did something happen between the two of you?" Mya hugged her Professor and thanked him as she headed off to see Ethan.  
Ethan was so angry that he didn't hear his door open. Mya had to duck just as a picture of her went flying across the room nearly hitting her before slamming into the wall. Mya's eyes widened in fear as Ethan turned around to face her. " Ethan what in bloody hell are you doing! Are you all right?" No sooner had she said it Ethan slid down the wall he was against and placed his head in the palms of his hands and cried.  
"I'm so sorry Mya." Mya looked down at her friend and squatted down so she was sitting in between his legs. Her face was so close to his she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. " Sorry for what Ethan? If it's about today at Hogsmede don't worry you were just being a prat it's fine." Mya watched Ethan frown angrily. " It's not that Mya damnit..It's all my fault. It's my fault Marcus beat the shit out of you I was just being to damn prideful and I should have been watching out for you." Mya smiled and patted the ground Ethan laid down and she sat next to him running her hands through his hair. " Ethan it's not your fault...You saved me..I just thank god he didn't do what he had planned. I'm fine a little beat up but I'll get bad. Don't get so upset about it it's all over I'm a strong girl." Ethan pulled Mya across his chest as his cries quieted down to soft hiccups. He wiped his eyes and tapped Mya's ears. Mya smiled at this small gesture that they had shared since they were little. Ethan wanted her to sing to him.  
A/n: OK so this was a little longer...hope you enjoyed it and no...Ethan is not some pansy he's just emotional and it shows the depth of their friendship...now no Crystal is not into Mya like that they are JUST friends....I kiss my friends...but there will be a couple more action breakers then....you'll just have to read...the next chapter is Mya and Ethan visiting their family. 


	7. The parents

A/n: OK so I re-read my original story and it would be about another 2 chapters before anymore action and decided that ...that would be too much so I cut it down...This is the last action break. Have fun and enjoy it. The next one is gonna be DRAMA.  
The next morning Mya woke up and smiled Ethan was still asleep underneath her. Instead of getting up Mya closed her eyes and fell back asleep. By the time Mya reawaken it was already 5:30 and Mya had to be at her parents house in 30 minutes. Mya woke up Ethan who wasn't too please and in a hurry pulled her hair up and changed. When the two teens arrived at her parents house the first thing Mya did was pick up her little sister Lily as Ethan headed out back. On the way to the kitchen Mya was stopped by Ethan's mom Ginny. Ginny wrapped her arms around Mya's shoulder and walked her out onto the porch. " Mya love how are you?" Ginny said searching Mya's face which was currently looking down at her little sister. It took Mya a while to answer Ginny she knew she was talking about the incident which she was sure everyone knew about . " I'm fine Ginny. Just a little tired that's all." Ginny nodded understandingly not wanting to push the subject any farther. " You don't like Bella do you Mya?" Mya looked at Ginny sadly. " How did you know?" Ginny smiled and played with Mya's hair. " Because I'm a mother and I know these things now if it makes matters any better I don't like her either and neither does Draco." Mya looked down to the small sleeping baby in her arms again. " Mya love, all bad things come to an end eventually so don't worry about it." With those final words Ginny kissed the top of Mya's head and walked inside.  
When Mya turned around she came face to face with her mother. Mya was proud of her mother and adored her she was strong, smart, powerful and extremely beautiful. Even at only 35 and with four kids all who she adored but Mya held a very special place in her heart. She was her first and had a struggle in the beginning with her. So when she looked upon her daughters beaten face her heart broke a little. Not wanting to press the incident which she was sure would embarrass Mya more than do any good Hermione sat down next to her daughter and nodded to let her know she acknowledged the situation but didn't want to bother her with it. " Mya, I cannot believe your 16. It seemed like just yesterday you were a baby." Mya looked at her mom sadly she knew the struggles her mom went through for her as a baby. Thankfully the only memories she had involved both of her parents. " Mum do you ever regret not doing something while you were in school"  
Hermione smiled and scooted closer to her daughter toying with a curl of raven hair. " The thing I regret the most is not telling the ones I loved that I loved them sooner. I also wish I told them it more often." Just like clockwork Ethan walked out and asked Mya to come with him to the dock house. Mya handed her mother Lily and took Ethan's hand following him to the small dock house on the lake. Mya had always loved her parents Victorian style house, their property included a forest and a lake and a beautiful dock house which was more like a verandah off the dock. Ethan was sitting on the rail watching as Mya laid down in one of the wicker chairs. There was something comforting watching her enjoy just sitting outside watching the fireflies dance above the water. "Mya do you wonder what will happen after graduation? Mya sat up Indian style. " I'm going to live in the house my parents bought me across the lake, and I dunno have a baby...I want to be young like my parents what about you Ethan?" Ethan shrugged. " You already know I'm going to live with you. So that's all I know for sure I would like to become a Healer or work for the ministry. But to Bella that's just not acceptable she wants me to be an auror. And quite frankly I don't want to be one but I don't really care what Bella wants anymore." Mya looked suprised at what Ethan said and the look he gave at the mention of her name. He looked as if he had something foul in his mouth. " What do you mean you don't care anymore? She's your girlfriend you should care." Ethan sat down behind Mya and let her lean back so she was leaning against his chest. " I don't like her anymore...so it doesn't matter." For the rest of the night Ethan and Mya sat out in the dock house just enjoying each others company. Oblivious to the fact their parents were watching with smiles dancing across their faces.  
A/n: OK so that's the last chapter ... for the action breakers on with the good stuff I just wanted to show that Mya's parents do care what happens to their daughter as well as that Ethan is changing. 


	8. The drama!

A/n: On with the DRAMA!! enjoy.  
After visiting Mya's parents over the weekend Mya had a full weeks worth of homework. Her classes were hard like she suspected and was in desperate need of a break. She had never once skipped class well atleast not this year and decided she earned a break. On the way to her common room she over heard who she believed was Ethan and his friends discussing how he had broken up with Bella because he thought he was in love with Mya. Mya rounded the corner shock and hurt written all over her face. How could he tell his friends before he ever even mentioned anything to her? Didn't he knew how she felt? Ethan smiled at the sight of Mya and then paled when he saw the angry expression on her face. Could she have heard him?  
"Ethan what made you change your mind? And when in the hell were you planning on talking to me?" Mya shouted not caring who she was in front of. Ethan pulled Mya around so her back was to his friends. "I don't think my mind ever changed Mya. I think I just realized everytime I was with Bella I wanted to be with you. It was hard for me Mya not to realize I cared about you but to face it your not supposed to fall for your best friends. I wanted to tell you honestly. I just didn't know how you'd react and now that I know how you feel I'm sorry you ever found out"  
Mya smiled how could she be mad at him for that. She knew from her own inner battles what he was going through. " Ethan I feel the same way." Before Ethan could say another thing Mya leaned in and kissed Ethan for the first time. Ethan couldn't believe that Mya kissed him not only that but the bolt of electricity that went through him when she did. He never felt that way with Bella.  
The next morning Mya woke up and lazily looked around the room. When she tried to roll over a slight pain of discomfort hit her before reality did. She had spent the night with Ethan...not just spent the night with him like a sleep over they had done that plenty of times but actually...spent the night with him like as in slept with him. Ethan noticed the absence of Mya's body against him and woke up to see her staring at the wall in deep thought. " How do you feel?" Ethan asked quietly placing a kiss on Mya's forehead. A sheepish look crossed Mya's face. " I'm a little sore." Ethan nodded tucking some hair behind Mya's ear. " That's common go take a hot bath you'll feel a little better." That night at dinner everyone knew that Mya and Ethan were officially a couple. After dinner Ethan went out to the pitch to fly a bit after my assured him she was fine and had some homework to do in her room. Mya was sitting on the couch when the portrait swung open. Mya who was expecting Ethan scooted back at who she saw.  
Bella was standing behind her with fury showing across her face. " How could you? I thought you were my friend." Mya laughed at the comment and then realized that she had made a mistake in doing so. " Your friend Bella? You hate me." Bella smirked and sauntered her way over to Mya. " Your right..but it sounded good didn't it ... you little less than half blood bitch...I never did anything to you." Bella noticed that Mya had climbed around the couch and was now pressed against the wall. She followed in suit and was leaning against Mya. She bent over so she could whisper in Mya's ear. " He was mine bitch." She breathed before leaning down to kiss Mya's lips. As she did so she plunged the knife she was concealing into Mya's side. Mya slid down the wall in pain and shock as Bella backed away. "He was the one person I cared about willingly Mya. I didn't love him I probably never would have but that didn't give you the right to take him from me. But I did care about him. He was mine." Mya was now laying on the floor with the knife embedded into her side. She felt the pain but very cold at the same time as her breathing slowed down. Bella sat next to Mya and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Mya's ear and stroked her head before leaning down again. " He was mine..Bitch sleep well." With that she walked out of the portrait as Mya let darkness over take her and closed her eyes. 


End file.
